Bleeding hollows
by Rubylove78
Summary: This has people that I created in it. The story is an OC. I LOVE ULQUIORRA! hes amazing  hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Moon- Soul Reaper- Black short an shaggy hair- Hazel eyes- Her adittude is usually quiet an more of a leader- She tries to protect everyone around her.

Sparkey (Hitaki mortide)- Soul Reaper- short slightly curly blond hair-Blue eyes- His strength is his greatest ally, but he folllows Moon to watch over like asked by her now decessed brother- Hes usually quiet unless spoken directly to, he loves talking to Moon about things.

Preface

Ighigo, now the newest Soul Reaper, has an ability that no other Soul Reaper has ever seen, but among there society they had forgotten about the two that had saved there lives so many times. As all of them gather at the Soul Society, a suprise hidding outside. the leader spoke to the Soul Reapers "Now, were all happy we have a new Soul Reaper, but we have a group that we don't see that often."

A kinda short black haired girl and hazel eyes grabs the door, opens it, and walks in without so much as a "hi". Followed behind a tall, slean man with blue eyes.

The Soul Reapers were silent as ever at the two, until the girl broke the silence.

"Moon makatori, Soul Reaper."

Sparkey silently nodded at her an the spoke "Hitaki Mortide, Soul Reaper."

The zampakto on Moon's back was silver an black, an the blade was huge. The Soul Reapers looked at her scarnny arms an then at the blade agian curously. Hitaki's zampakto was just as big as hers but with more of a curved shape to it. Rukia on the other hand admired his sword.

"Tell me, Moon, how long have you been a Soul Reaper?" asked the leader.

"My age is not that of importance, my lord." She smirks quietly.

"Now if you don't mind, Sparky and I, have buisness to attend to."

Ch1

(Ighigo)

That was the first time that all of the Soul Reapers ever realized that there were more of the powerful ones, and there what I needed most to save Odihime from the espada.

I could see Moon's determination every time she swung that huge sword like it was a blanket, and I could tell that Hitaki was stern and watched all of her movements waiting for the perfect time to protect her.

The two worked in unison, if Moon were to miss the one they went agianst Hitaki would get behind him and hit him for her then it was like a ping pong game from there.

Now, though, Moon is determined I can see her faltering to attack, even Hataki can sense the distress shes in. The way she looks at this Ancar is so needing and wishful, but why would a Soul Reaper love the enemy expecially this dude.

"Ulquiorra, your making a mistake, can't you see, you've hurt me enough." Moon spoke in a soft voice that I could barelly make out.

"No, can't you see, Moon, I'm lost now, so stop trying to find me understood." He spoke in a cold voice that evern I flinched at.

"Ulquiorra, your not lost-" She was cut off by Hitaki's voice "I'll make you lost if you keep talking to her like that, Anacar."

"Hm, such threats Hitaki, you usually arn't that out spoken." His lips that usually frown now form into a smallish smirk.

"Moon, Hitaki, you know him?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, I do, before I became a Soul Reaper, and him a hollow, him an I were very close." she spoke and her voice was full of sadness.

"We were lovers at one time, but then a hollow destroyed that, I seethed with anger for years, I grew older, yet I still seethed with that rage and sadness, but then he came to attack me, my love there to kill me, I didn't take it well. Thats how I met Hitaki, he attacked Ulquiorra, even though only human he protected me." she smiled sadly. " I knew that Ulquiorra was probebly going to come back, so I moved away from my family."

"But then I met a Soul Reaper, he told me about the Soul Society, and I accepted without a doubt, and the Hitaki soon after my brother died accepted the job. The only reason I accepted because I thought I could just tell him one last time that he is my love until the day I have to destroy him. Today is that day." She pulled her zampakto from the sheith an she looked at Ulquiorra "I'm sorry,"

"I didn't know you remebered it so well, Moon, I only remeber how you abandoned my soul. You never showed love only sadness, it hurt me to see you in pain, but you didn't care." His smirk turned back into a frown an he readied himself.

Hitaki grabbed my arm an tugged me back whispering "This is Moon's fight, it's best we don't get involved in it unless you want to be killed."

Moon's blade carved into the ground as she waited for Ulquiorra to make the first move. They sat there for at least 10 minuets before he made a move.

Ch2

One second they were still and watching eachother intently, the next all I could see was sparks from their blades connecting. I never had seen something happen so fast.

Hitaki narrowed his eyes to try an see the fight, but even his skillful eyes could only pin point there location if they stood still.

"She is fuled by sadness," Hitaki spoke quietly to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Moon has lost all her family because of her fear to hurt him, she always thought he would come back, but he never did." He sighed sadly.

"Why is that she was a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes, but hollows sometimes can regain there hearts that they lost to the hollows that ate them. Though, he would talk to her behind that ugly mask of his, he still regained his heart every now and agian, but she didn't have the heart to kill him." He looks at Moon as the hover in the air for a moment.

"And he always tried to kill her agian?" I questioned as I watched.

"Not exactly, this went on so long that he was more in control of himself, so he began comeing to 'visit' I suppose, he would refrain from attacking Moon."

"Ulquiorra, what happened?" Moon's voice broke me and Hitaki's conversation.

"I told you before, you abandoned my soul, I have no reason for you to be alive anymore." He replied emotionlessly.

"I NEVER ABANDONED YOU!" shouted Moon in frustation. "Your the one who abandoned me, you let yourself get killed!"

"I let myself die because I wanted you to live, that was my only wish, but instead you became this, a beast hidden inside itself, you disgust me." his green eyes watch her like a hawk.

Moon shutters her face turns to pain and she puts her hand over her heart as she looks at him.

"Your so cruel...you are a monster...I put faith in you." She breathes heavily as she speaks.

Hataki tensed and looked at her worringly "Moon, please, leave this to us, its too much."

"N-no, Hataki, as you said before this is my f-fight." Moon raised her zampakto.

I could see the pain in her eyes, and I shuttered, this is the most dangerous time for a woman or man, when they fight the one they love for there own life, and Moon was in some pain that I never have seen before.

Mini story:

"Moon, I made pancakes," shouted Hitaki.

He walked into his room and sighed "Moon, why is my room pink?"

"I found this fashion designer magazine, and thought since you wrote 'my fav color is pink' in it i would do your room in pink" she smiles happily like she accomplished something.

Hitaki slaps his forehead an groans "Thank you," he whispers annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon- Soul Reaper- Black short an shaggy hair- Hazel eyes- Her adittude is usually quiet an more of a leader- She tries to protect everyone around her.

Sparkey (Hitaki mortide)- Soul Reaper- short slightly curly blond hair-Blue eyes- His strength is his greatest ally, but he folllows Moon to watch over like asked by her now decessed brother- Hes usually quiet unless spoken directly to, he loves talking to Moon about things.

Preface

Ighigo, now the newest Soul Reaper, has an ability that no other Soul Reaper has ever seen, but among there society they had forgotten about the two that had saved there lives so many times. As all of them gather at the Soul Society, a suprise hidding outside. the leader spoke to the Soul Reapers "Now, were all happy we have a new Soul Reaper, but we have a group that we don't see that often."

A kinda short black haired girl and hazel eyes grabs the door, opens it, and walks in without so much as a "hi". Followed behind a tall, slean man with blue eyes.

The Soul Reapers were silent as ever at the two, until the girl broke the silence.

"Moon makatori, Soul Reaper."

Sparkey silently nodded at her an the spoke "Hitaki Mortide, Soul Reaper."

The zampakto on Moon's back was silver an black, an the blade was huge. The Soul Reapers looked at her scarnny arms an then at the blade agian curously. Hitaki's zampakto was just as big as hers but with more of a curved shape to it. Rukia on the other hand admired his sword.

"Tell me, Moon, how long have you been a Soul Reaper?" asked the leader.

"My age is not that of importance, my lord." She smirks quietly.

"Now if you don't mind, Sparky and I, have buisness to attend to."

Ch1

(Ighigo)

That was the first time that all of the Soul Reapers ever realized that there were more of the powerful ones, and there what I needed most to save Odihime from the espada.

I could see Moon's determination every time she swung that huge sword like it was a blanket, and I could tell that Hitaki was stern and watched all of her movements waiting for the perfect time to protect her.

The two worked in unison, if Moon were to miss the one they went agianst Hitaki would get behind him and hit him for her then it was like a ping pong game from there.

Now, though, Moon is determined I can see her faltering to attack, even Hataki can sense the distress shes in. The way she looks at this Ancar is so needing and wishful, but why would a Soul Reaper love the enemy expecially this dude.

"Ulquiorra, your making a mistake, can't you see, you've hurt me enough." Moon spoke in a soft voice that I could barelly make out.

"No, can't you see, Moon, I'm lost now, so stop trying to find me understood." He spoke in a cold voice that evern I flinched at.

"Ulquiorra, your not lost-" She was cut off by Hitaki's voice "I'll make you lost if you keep talking to her like that, Anacar."

"Hm, such threats Hitaki, you usually arn't that out spoken." His lips that usually frown now form into a smallish smirk.

"Moon, Hitaki, you know him?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, I do, before I became a Soul Reaper, and him a hollow, him an I were very close." she spoke and her voice was full of sadness.

"We were lovers at one time, but then a hollow destroyed that, I seethed with anger for years, I grew older, yet I still seethed with that rage and sadness, but then he came to attack me, my love there to kill me, I didn't take it well. Thats how I met Hitaki, he attacked Ulquiorra, even though only human he protected me." she smiled sadly. " I knew that Ulquiorra was probebly going to come back, so I moved away from my family."

"But then I met a Soul Reaper, he told me about the Soul Society, and I accepted without a doubt, and the Hitaki soon after my brother died accepted the job. The only reason I accepted because I thought I could just tell him one last time that he is my love until the day I have to destroy him. Today is that day." She pulled her zampakto from the sheith an she looked at Ulquiorra "I'm sorry,"

"I didn't know you remebered it so well, Moon, I only remeber how you abandoned my soul. You never showed love only sadness, it hurt me to see you in pain, but you didn't care." His smirk turned back into a frown an he readied himself.

Hitaki grabbed my arm an tugged me back whispering "This is Moon's fight, it's best we don't get involved in it unless you want to be killed."

Moon's blade carved into the ground as she waited for Ulquiorra to make the first move. They sat there for at least 10 minuets before he made a move.

Ch2

One second they were still and watching eachother intently, the next all I could see was sparks from their blades connecting. I never had seen something happen so fast.

Hitaki narrowed his eyes to try an see the fight, but even his skillful eyes could only pin point there location if they stood still.

"She is fuled by sadness," Hitaki spoke quietly to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Moon has lost all her family because of her fear to hurt him, she always thought he would come back, but he never did." He sighed sadly.

"Why is that she was a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes, but hollows sometimes can regain there hearts that they lost to the hollows that ate them. Though, he would talk to her behind that ugly mask of his, he still regained his heart every now and agian, but she didn't have the heart to kill him." He looks at Moon as the hover in the air for a moment.

"And he always tried to kill her agian?" I questioned as I watched.

"Not exactly, this went on so long that he was more in control of himself, so he began comeing to 'visit' I suppose, he would refrain from attacking Moon."

"Ulquiorra, what happened?" Moon's voice broke me and Hitaki's conversation.

"I told you before, you abandoned my soul, I have no reason for you to be alive anymore." He replied emotionlessly.

"I NEVER ABANDONED YOU!" shouted Moon in frustation. "Your the one who abandoned me, you let yourself get killed!"

"I let myself die because I wanted you to live, that was my only wish, but instead you became this, a beast hidden inside itself, you disgust me." his green eyes watch her like a hawk.

Moon shutters her face turns to pain and she puts her hand over her heart as she looks at him.

"Your so cruel...you are a monster...I put faith in you." She breathes heavily as she speaks.

Hataki tensed and looked at her worringly "Moon, please, leave this to us, its too much."

"N-no, Hataki, as you said before this is my f-fight." Moon raised her zampakto.

I could see the pain in her eyes, and I shuttered, this is the most dangerous time for a woman or man, when they fight the one they love for there own life, and Moon was in some pain that I never have seen before.

Mini story:

"Moon, I made pancakes," shouted Hitaki.

He walked into his room and sighed "Moon, why is my room pink?"

"I found this fashion designer magazine, and thought since you wrote 'my fav color is pink' in it i would do your room in pink" she smiles happily like she accomplished something.

Hitaki slaps his forehead an groans "Thank you," he whispers annoyed.


End file.
